Chipmunks in Gotham
by Gotham Loonatic
Summary: Ian's out for revenge, Joker's on the loose, and the Chipmunks are int Gotham. Any clues where this is going?


Okay people, I'm finally going to do what I said I would do. I'm going to write a story about the time the Chippettes and Chipmunks got involved with Gotham's own favorite son, the Batman. And, about "Meet the Chippettes", I'm not going to update until somebody guesses the song. I want at least one guess.

Chapter one-Chipmunks in Gotham

The tour had been absolute murder for the Chipmunks, and they had the Chippettes with them on this tour. They had been home a couple of times, but they were barely home. Now, it was the last night and they were going to take a vacation. But they had one more stop on the tour.

Gotham

Alvin walked to the front of the bus where his fiancé was sitting. He put his arm around her. Had it not been so long ago they were going against each other to "out rock n' roll" the other. Now they were set to be married in a couple of weeks and were having fun.

"Ready for the last night of our tour?"

"Oh, this tour has been murder. I've about sung "So What" so many times I'm sick of the song!" Brittany exclaimed. "Do you think we'll be ok, Alvie?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Alvin still hadn't grown up very much, as his cocky nature was still evident.

"Well, crime is big in Gotham City."

"Relax, Britt. That's why there's the Batman."

"Alright everybody, listen up," Dave called. "Crime is big in Gotham, and the police commissioner has assigned us a bodyguard. The Batman."

"Wait a minute, so the Batman is going to play bodyguard for the likes of us?" Simon asked.

"From afar."

"Cool" they all exclaimed."

"Master Bruce, you've been a watchful warrior over Gotham City for years. Isn't playing bodyguard for the Chipmunks a little, uh, demoting?"

Bruce walked in suited up for work, mask and all, and sat down at the Bat-computer. "Not when this guy is in town." He pulled up a file from the Gotham City Times. It said, "Chipmunks Slave-driver in Gotham."

"Gotham isn't safe while Ian and the Chipmunks are in town. He will do whatever it takes to get his revenge."

Alfred still wasn't convinced. Right now he thought Master Bruce had been punched in the head too many times. "But isn't he a little more, police level?"

He got that grim tone in his voice. "Not when that sick mind is in cahoots with another." He pulled up another newspaper ad that said, "Hawke escapes. Word is Joker's In."

"Now where is Tim when you need him?" As if on cue, the Robin-cycle pulled up right then.

"Bruce, I fought off a few of Joker's goons, but Ian was still able to escape, BUT I did learn what they heard Joker's plan was."

"Listening."

"Joker plans to kidnap the Chipmunks and hold them hostage and won't release them until they give them whatever money he wants."

"Mmhm, but Joker's never in for just the money. He's more distorted than that."

"I wonder what he could be in for? What else could the Chipmunks be used for?"

"That's what scares me. Let's go, I have to meet Gordon at the station to set this up."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Gotham, Ian, Harley, and Joker were planning exactly what they were going to do. Ian seemed to enjoy working with the Joker, but he was a little annoyed at his constant maniacal laughing.

"It's perfect!" Joker exclaimed. "I kidnap the Chipmunks, Batsy comes after me, we lure him to you, you inject him with our new Joker venom, he becomes one of us, and the police have to give to our demands!"

"You're so good at coming up with these pud, I mean Mr. J."

"I know. And you Ian, are going to help me get my revenge on Bat-brain."

"Then I get my money AND revenge on the Chipmunks."

They all started celebrating their ingenious plan. Tomorrow night was the night they would initiate revenge on The Bat and the rats, as Joker called them. Tune in next time as the plot thickens and Batman brings in reinforcements, including a long lost Chipmunk hero. Stay tuned.

"I am the way, the truth, and the life. No man cometh unto the Father but by me." John 14:6. Bye :)


End file.
